


His Favorite Blue

by Narwhal_Demon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narwhal_Demon/pseuds/Narwhal_Demon
Summary: Dean's favorite color is blue. There isn't a specific shade really, he likes them all. Or, well maybe there is one shade he likes the best. It's right there in Castiel's eyes.





	His Favorite Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like writing some fluff. My precious baby deserves it.

His eyes are blue, blue like the sky midday. Feather light and wonderful, but also deep and dark. Like there are still places, depths that Dean has yet to reach. Sometimes his eyes are like the roiling ocean. Angry and relentless. Overpowering. They press at Dean from all sides. Pull him under like he really is drowning. Dean could get lost in those eyes. Dragged so far under that he can’t tell up from down, left from right. He wouldn’t mind breathing in that blue. 

Other times, when Cas’ anger is righteous and otherworldly, Dean would swear his eyes are like lightning. Electric and so, so bright. One touch and you’re left as nothing but a burnt shell. It could just be the Grace, but, even when Cas’ eyes aren’t flashing with divine power, it still feels like Dean could be electrocuted. He wouldn’t mind that, either. 

There are other shades of blue Dean could talk about. Like when Cas is worried for him and his eyes dull to a steely sort of gray. Or when Cas has caught onto something; Then they sparkle with pride, almost like sapphires. His favorite, though? It’s that shade of blue when Cas first wakes up. He’s still grumpy as all Hell, waiting for that first cup of coffee. Cas’ hair is ruffled and there are lines on his face from his pillow. When he looks at Dean, though, his eyes soften. They crinkle around the edges. Go from the hard blue of a freezing ocean, to the soft blue of a summer sky. Dean’s favorite blue is when Cas says "I love you” even when he hasn’t said anything at all. It’s all there in his eyes.


End file.
